logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Corporation for Public Broadcasting/Other
1967–1976 CPB (1969).jpg|Black Jornal (1969) 2e8122ecbe0c150064618d7c3f7ed43d.png|The Violent Universe (1969) Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 11.15.05 PM.png|Firing Line (1971) CPB 1971 - Firing Line.jpg|''Firing Line'' (1971) Screen Shot 2018-01-12 at 11.51.09 AM.png|Firing Line (1971) imageflcpb2.jpeg|Firing Line (1971-1973) ERIC_ED066874_0001.jpg|Financial Statistics of CPB-Qualified Public Radio Stations: Fiscal Year 1970. (1972) IMG 5408.PNG|Firing Line (1972) imageflcpb.jpeg|Firing Line (1972) ERIC_ED095847_0001.jpg|Summary Statistics of CPB-Qualified Public Radio Stations, Fiscal Year 1972. (1973) ERIC_ED104365_0001.jpg|ERIC ED104365: Status Report on Public Broadcasting, 1973. Advance Edition. Educational Technology Series. (1974) ERIC_ED114108_0001.jpg|ERIC ED114108: Public Television Program Content: 1974. Advance Edition. (1975) imagecpb.jpeg|CPB History Timeline (2016) 1976-1982 ERIC_ED133787_0001.jpg|The Roper Surveys: A CPB (Corporation of Public Broadcasting) Special Report. (1976) ERIC ED133788 0001.jpg|The Roper Surveys: A CPB (Corporation of Public Broadcasting) Special Report. (1977) ERIC_ED144148_0002.jpg|ERIC ED144148: Public Television Programming by Category: 1976. (1977) ERIC_ED144148_0132.jpg|ERIC ED144148: Public Television Programming by Category: 1976. (1977) ERIC_ED144148_0133.jpg|ERIC ED144148: Public Television Programming by Category: 1976. (1977) ERIC_ED144148_0134.jpg|ERIC ED144148: Public Television Programming by Category: 1976. (1977) ERIC_ED148323_0013.jpg|ERIC ED148323: The Optical Nation. (1977) ERIC_ED202464_0001.jpg|ERIC ED202464: Higher Education Utilization Study. Phase I: Final Report. (1981) CPB_The_Program_Fund_1981-1982.jpg|American Play House (1981-1982) 1982-1990, 1999–2001 CPBOriginal.png|''Reading Rainbow'' (first 2 seasons only) and WonderWorks e53c7e1c16035bb206ac16d0428fce7a.png b9bd27ac9cb881633e9f022ebdfa11a0.png da6653dc0fc37e8a43f2475196202968.jpg|MacNeil Lehrer Newshour (1983) IMG_5509.PNG b5e1f140175f0b01b89f1db6f4ffa663.png a0a67b9e1e94a8a7b15615e33a16f652.png cpblogo1983.jpg|MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour (1983-1985) e11a6658b4aa3bac1763512aa8c74034.jpg ZtdavztDc8f_3_nvk8igZQ151832.png|Great Performances 6i_zOmBCJmrclByM9dKMoQ82873.png|''Reading Rainbow'' (early 1985) CPBlogoLearnToRead.png|MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour (1985) 525197806.jpg|MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour (1986) 9Sj_BDQE4l3VDw_oeXXEAQ38798.png|''American Experience'' JlG8yGT-Jn-IUo05Q1vCUw5841.jpg 0a9c757d8bf92364cdab96754bcfc86f.png e56922fa3fa92b847344b0618ed3be65.jpg 5q4Y2PJa8xWZxjNNXd5DZA227284.png|''Jukebox Saturday Night'' 647d8f697b4e5c98438cd9e858b28463.jpg IMG_5378.JPG CPB1987.png|''Reading Rainbow'' (1987) IMG 5433.JPG|China: A Century Of Revolution (1989) CPB1998.JPG 8b774912bc597c4a4f7934f40c884475.jpg|America By Design d977f9dedb1521fadb803c359a7a56ff.jpg 5C_RybEbnQcVkhhHbSkYgw75485.jpg VWpkSFXbdq_EXT_N65gT0g125412.png|''Square One TV'' bX2JYE-trAiPdFIj9QS79w119838.png|''3-2-1 Classroom Contact'' 9e21793ce9220ee95acac5d2a460b01b.png 2a1648406c16c2fd40f3717f5a96a753.jpg 14a11dc23ff196a7777b210b97172403.jpg Mt3Kp7_5R4kRr4kZ4Qpw7g81264.jpg|Frontline 0y-JrJr-Rx4WinGDw62PLw86756.jpg|Frontline 8oUorx4RAx5DNI4J-ef2-A294198.png|''Alive Off Center'' 1 emlGxzXpmvRVwKXaPuo6cA202110.png|''Alive Off Center'' 2 3de0e71a2bbb8b04d05c51a497143a62.jpg|American Masters IMG_5508.PNG|Degrassi Junior High variant (S1 and S2) 1987 2226b5bb515b10db8ea8568c70c18889.png|''The Victory Garden'' (1992) IMG_5483.JPG|Zoom (1999; pictured: Lynese Browder) IMG_5484.JPG|Zoom (2000) IMG_5482.JPG|Zoom IMG 5821.PNG|Save The Planet (1990) CPB Between the Lions.jpeg|Between the Lions CPB_MacNeil_Lehrer_Report.jpg|MacNeil/Lehrer Report Screen Shot 2018-05-05 at 4.23.44 PM.png|MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour (1985-87) 1987–1995 CPB November 1987.jpg|Seen on such shows like Reading Rainbow CPB80s.png CPB 1990.png 33bnoovUzCAQ6FP8CBTnyw14728.jpg|''Square One TV'' GW182H129.jpg|''Great Performances'' 525199496.jpg|Frontline (1988) PIUWEgdpyry9AwbtP_of_Q126614.png 8b52e6ef1fb4942e3f3dfb73b869f889.jpg|Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? rKaH1SSDEzoQ31aWjazfmQ170115.png|American Masters qd4HQVLmV4J4AmlqccohAw135212.png|Long Ago And Far Away IMG_5590.PNG 1993–1995 US7vAFpAAFpa6Af_iAn1jg11535.jpg|Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? 1991–2001 vlcsnap-2013-07-28-04h37m50s184.png CPBlogo13.png o-wVr8ApJbkdyJTVqHb10w34563.jpg ou7Ra5_533e2RfTnHex6tg28291.jpg|''Dragon Tales'' Ue-WtSxhAxvRBb300Y3VZw12053.jpg|Nova YEEHJkESAwqPlWdRxJrXAA162540.png|Great Performances 4jYdLZwYMd5ipCC9J1DLmw14692.jpg|''Ghostwriter'' (1992) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 2.png|Listening to America eKxCxy9SP1hPHwQ-tT0yiA26129.jpg|American Experience PjA4SNGzrNCzH4eYyHZp_g184488.png WHZoP0Ed26OsrJXwUPGL5g161099.png IMG 5377.PNG IMG_5485.PNG|Frontline IMG_5486.JPG|Frontline IMG_5489.PNG|Frontline 1993–2001 51f1659e4f67da875f99ff4f50e897fe.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-23-22h12m18s103.png|Centered text and byline variation 1993 Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 1.jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting 1997 ND1FH0TuZmJMB1_ECdWBGg22071.jpg Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 14.png|''Masterpiece Theatre'' "Much Ado About Nothing" (1989) 580px-CPBNOVAOrange.png|''Nova'' (1995-2001) CPBNOVA1999.jpg|''Nova'' (Variant 1999-2001) CzwGmDu1lwoOlIX6wdvvsg10257.jpg|Nova IDx_q51EkKHUGvrz_rzUyg11274.jpg|Nova Fs2Z_Wfz4aVeTPrBMC4XdA162767.png|Nova vaJgJlriNtqYRdCSQKQEyg157167.png|''American Masters'' cehfbIVdzL3JeyIY6CRf4A168886.png|''Kratts' Creatures'' IMG_5491.JPG|The Charlie Horse Music Pizza IMG_5487.JPG|American Photography (1999) IMG_5490.PNG|''Ghostwriter'' (1993) h4VXH0NTA1HL_0X_mkUwBQ186563.png|''The Puzzle Place'' IthfvVDDSuTblmZbEniJow187687.png|''Square One TV Math Talk'' 0uBTB7K0JkXJvFVVMOl-og236578.png|Arthur Season 1 (1996-1997) F3BD04E3-8A91-4313-8D2D-C50405CC411E.png|''Arthur'' 407794341604007c8032e1429d7cb3ef.jpg|''Arthur'' GW169H128.png|''Arthur'' (1996-2001) CPB1994.JPG|''Arthur'' 1994-2000 4ExeDm9F6Wf_f1T3Bz7kXw380127.png|Arthur -CE0f_1qPciwgJFXLz0l1A395312.png|Arthur (2000-2001) LwoZcTiNwxO9CU2d2mNaQQ378530.png|''Arthur's Perfect Christmas'' (2000) FEJ3ajedOOWKvXPI7DZ1wA223759.png 5MSVYjZsUqdCHuljzDiuag29126.jpg|Great Performances 7cca46943bce93863667f20fa23a9172.jpg|Great Performances cc34dee3c1924e82959103ca913e0710.jpg|Eric Clapton In The Spotlight (1995) GW168H128.png|''Reading Rainbow'' (1997-2001) xS1dX7wvu4EXiV8T8o-a3Q314114.png|''Sesame Street'' 1 kKbBLJ9F859mF4x6EjYO2Q193237.png|''Sesame Street'' 2 ruJhCDmfC-SQMiF8XuZdmA60962.jpg|Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego (Season 1) NoZweVVtcsS30IHmXw1SQA243632.png|Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego (Season 2) 60fc4876de2f3c0f9a1b18e51ec0bc55.png 321f5a469b5446f6f99e4ccc20f209d6.jpg rSCOxnwKgp0FTLHzP73fjQ170150.png RvgtAFFD-PH3TSZr-2aAyg155642.png pBJb_zbkUIC_5fKNrHsaUw174524.png 74c75714b322dbd53ec69e87fd82b161.png o3jks5dTYnlEIZBdwQTrzw173561.png|American Experience a52e5d5a2a338951b61b8c5b6e6e9137.jpg|American Experience 0b7c18009fc4d3a911c2b4c1f7514e56.png|American Experience M0e7q5KW3jHdZ68XcQI0UQ161566.png|''Storytime'' IMG_5488.PNG|Frontline IMG_5555.JPG|Barney & Friends Season 3 (1995) Corporation For Public Broadcasting (Culture Shock) 2000.PNG|Culture Shock (2000) Corporation For Public Broadcasting (Liberty! The American Revolution) 1997.PNG|Liberty! The American Revolution (1997) 1983, 1999–2001 4b3573c77433ce14e08d2f88e14dc34a.jpg|Don't Look Now (1983) IMG_5583.JPG|''In Julia's Kitchen With Master Chefs'' (1999)|link=Corporation For Public Broadcasting/Other IMG_5479.JPG|Secrets Of The Dead CPB2000.jpg|''The News Hour With Jim Lehrer'' (2000) IMG_5584.JPG IMG_5585.JPG IMG_5480.JPG|Building Big b249f87b132954c223399e7b827a264f.png|Debating Our Destiny 40 years of presidential debates (2000) 2000–present CPB PBS Kids with no byline.png CPBPBSKids.jpg|PBS Kids variant from 2002 CPB37483687.jpg CPB2004.jpg IMG_5374.JPG IMG_5411.PNG|Reading Rainbow IMG_5417.JPG|Great Performances (2007) IMG 5366.PNG|Great Performances IMG 5372.PNG|Great Performances IMG 5369.PNG|Secrets Of The Dead CPB Between the Lions 2.jpeg|Between the Lions CPB Between the Lions 3.jpeg|Between the Lions IMG_5510.JPG|Arthur Season 7 (2002-2003) IMG_5416.JPG|Arthur Season 8 (2003) CPBZOOM2002.jpg|Zoom (2001) CPBZOOM2003.jpg|Zoom (2002) A CPBZOOM2001.png|Zoom (2002) B Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 7.jpg|Zoom - America's Kids Remember (2002) CPBZOOM2004.jpeg|Zoom (2004) IMG_5427.JPG|Zoom (2004) with the CPB URL. CPBZOOM2005.png|Zoom (2005) CPBCyberchase.jpg|Cyberchase (2002) CPBCyberchase_2008.png|Cyberchase (2008) CPBSagwa.png|Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat IMG_5415.JPG|Liberty's Kids CPB Maya & Miguel.png|Maya & Miguel CPB842672455.jpg|Between the Lions - Mid-2011 IMG_5375.PNG|Martha Speaks IMG_5396.PNG|The Electric Company CPB The Electric Company.jpeg IMG_5399.PNG IMG 5403.PNG CPBFetchwithRuffRuffman.jpg|Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman IMG_5376.PNG|Super Why! IMG_5428.PNG|American Masters IMG_5429.PNG|American Experience CPB American Experience.png|American Experience IMG_5437.PNG CPBWiredScience.png|''Wired Science'' IMG_5478.JPG|Nova CPB Nova.png|Nova IMG_5501.PNG|Nature IMG_5504.JPG|The Newshour with Jim Lehrer (2001) IMG_5518.JPG|Wide Angle IMG_5520.JPG|Wild Kratts (2010) IMG_5560.JPG|Clifford The Big Red Dog IMG_5586.PNG|Washington Week IMG_5593.JPG|Jean-Michel Cousteau Ocean Adventures CPB Jazz.png|Jazz Corporation For Public Broadcasting (The Windsors A Royal Family).PNG Corporation For Public Broadcasting (The Rise and Fall of Jim Crow).PNG|The Rise and Fall of Jim Crow Corporation For Public Broadcasting 2001 (The Secret Life of the Brain).PNG|The Secret Life of the Brain (2001) Corporation For Public Broadcasting (Vietnam War Stories).PNG|Vietnam War Stories cpb 1.png|International prints of Cyberchase cpb 2.PNG|the Life of Benjamin Franklin (2002) cpb 3.png|Bowling ID cpb 4.png|American Masters (2000) cpb 5.png|Vimeo version (2000) cpb 6.png|A Seat at the Drum (2006) CPB_Blue.png|Network ID in blue CPB_Green.jpg|Network ID in green CPB_Magenta.jpg|Network ID in pink CPB_Orange.jpg|Network ID in orange Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 18.png IMG_5381.PNG|Washington Week|link=Corporation For Public Broadcasting IMG_5413.JPG|Nature Corporation for Public Broadcasting Ready, Jet, Go!.png|Ready Jet Go! (2016) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Odd Squad.png|Odd Squad (2014) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Nature Cat.png|Nature Cat (2016) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Arthur.png|Arthur (2012-2015) PBS NewsHour CPB 2017 Logo.PNG|PBS NewsHour (2017) Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 11.54.36 AM.png|The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! (2018) In-Credit Disclaimers 1967-2001 CPB_1969.jpeg|Corporation For Public Broadcasting (Drugs Are Like That 1969) CPB_1969(2).jpeg|Corporation For Public Broadcasting (Drugs are like that 1969) CPB Nova 1974.jpg|''Nova'' (1974) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 3.jpg|''Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood'' (1991) Version 1 Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 5.png|''Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood'' (1993) Version 2 (with byline) 58B2FFC2-C797-46CD-A532-92DDC95B51DD.jpeg|''Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood'' (2001) Version 3 (with byline) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 6.jpg|''Zoom'' Season 3 (1974) F458DEBF-96E8-4CB7-9ABF-9BB90025A292.jpeg|A Hot Dog Program Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 4.jpg|''Amercian Experience'' (1989-1990) EBF71722-448D-48D1-8CED-0402F791928B.jpeg Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 8.jpg|''The Electric Company'' Season 5 (1976) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 9.jpg|''3-2-1 Contact'' (1983) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 10.jpg|''Sesame Street'' Season 3 (1971) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 11.jpg|''The Electric Company'' Season 2 (1973) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 12.jpg|''Sesame Street'' Season 5 (1973) Corporation for Public Broadcasting Logo 13.jpg|''Sesame Street'' Season 7 (1975) Screenshot_2016-07-03-05-59-13.png|Non-Fiction Television (1982) (with The Program Fund) Screenshot_2016-07-03-05-59-33.png|''Non-Fiction Television'' (1982) (without The Program Fund) Screenshot_2016-07-03-06-04-40.png|''Non-Fiction Television'' (1983) Screenshot_2016-07-03-06-07-36.png|''Non-Fiction Television'' (1984) Screen Shot 2018-01-11 at 11.06.48 AM.png|The Very Remarkable Yamato Family (1975) Corporation For Public Broadcasting (The Human Language Series).PNG|The Human Language Series Corporation For Public Broadcasting (One Village In China).PNG|One Village In China (1987) Austin_City_Limits_pilot_(1974).jpg|Austin City Limits (1974) Austin_City_Limits_(1976).JPG|''Austin City Limits'' Season 1 (1976). Category:1960s television programs Category:Corporation for Public Broadcasting Category:PBS Category:Special logos Category:1967